Drawn To Warthm
by VioletAkuamoebe0396
Summary: What if Bella chose diferently?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just what i think should have happened. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer's property.**

Prologue:

So here I am fighting with my mind about what I should do. Should I go to Italy and save Edward OR should I stay and be with Jacob? I just can't justify going to Italy. I can't because Edward already left me once and demonstrated that he did not love me anymore. I don't know if he ever did. And I have finally started healing from everything i had lost. Am I gonna set all that progress back? I can't and i won' t.

Chapter 1:

I was just starting to desembark my antique of a Chevy when Jacob slammed back the door.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"I smell vampire"

Just then I noticed the sleek black Mercedes parked on the other side of the street. My mouth went dry and I could feel the huge ugly wound in my stomach. The Cullens are back.

"Jake, It's not Victoria. It's the Cullens."

And with that I oponed the door and stepped out of the truck.

"Bella you can't be sure! Please get back in and let's go back to LaPush"

"Their not gonna hurt me"

"You can't be sure it's them"

"I just know Jake. I will be safe, I promise"

"I you go and it's them I can't Project. The treaty remember?"

"Il'l be fine"

"Bella please"

"Jake I'm going"

And with that started walking toward the house.

**A/N: So please review and tell me watcha think. Let's try to get at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So 2 people have already favorited this story! Yay! Now the only thing thats missing is the reviews ****L. Please review! I want your feedback. And now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know this. I do not own twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer's property.**

Chapter 2:

I was sitting with Alice on the couch. I couldn't relieve she was in front me. All those lost e-mails I sent to her in-active address thinking i had lost her forever and she's here. But I can't help but hope Jacob and I were still on track because If i lose him I think I will really lose my mind. He's my rock. He's my air. He's my soulmate.

Just then I heard the front door open. 2 seconds later Jacob was in the entryway to the living room still shaking from the run.

"Jake, wah….."

"I just had to make sure you were safe"

Just then Alice did something I thought would never happen, Address Jacob.

"Of course she's safe, she;s with me!"

"Sorry bloodsucker but I don't trust you."

"Yeah, at least I can control my bloodlust mongrel!"

I decided that this argument had to stop before Jacob blurred into a wolf and tore up my house.

"Jake, stop it! Go to the kitchen and wait for me there."

When I turned around Alice was already there.

"I know, I know, I will just goo feed and come back. Be careful with him."

"Alice he's safe"

"Yeah, yeah, still."

"Fine"

"See ya en 2 hours"

When I finally got to the kitchen Jake was hunched over the counter. And seeing that picture in front of me a thought started in my mind, but for some reason I couldn't hack into it.

"Jake, you okay?"

As he turned round I saw the FIRE in his eyes. His pack mentality kicked in then.

"Are all of them coming back?"

"I doubt it. Alice came alone"

"How long is she gonna stay"

"I don't know"

Then he finally faced me head on and said the words that made my heart sore.

"Im just trying to protect you…because I love you"

My skin started to tingle where he was touching it. And then it happened. The phone rung. You have to be ki Ding me! Jake seemed to be on the same wave lenga as me cause he growled under his breath and grabbed the phone of the hook. He wouldn't let me have the phone and then he just slamned it back in the crook.

"Jake who was that?"

"No one"

Just then Alice appeared at the top of the stairs with a haunted look on her face.

"Bella, it's Edward. He found out. He wants to kill himself."

**A/N: Don't hate for the cliffy! If you wanna find out what happens next REVIEW! 5 reviews and i will put up the next chapter.**


End file.
